transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Maxitran
Profile Maxitraan was a scientist TP character. He didn't get a profile :( History Maxitran was an Autobot scientist who was fascinated with the Matrix, considering himself to be one of the galaxy's foremost Matrixicians. While stationed on the planet Bakrane, he put his own theories to the test and attempted to create his own Matrix-like devices. Obviously this went horribly wrong, creating a 'Matrix of Hate' and 'Matrix of Fear'. Maxitran took the Fear 'Matrix' and fled Bakrane, leaving the other scientists at the mercy of the hate device he had built. Maxitran fled to the planet Agorax where he collaborated with their lead scientist Urus in constructing a Matrix detector. He succeeded, but something that he found terrified him, and he smashed the equipment and hid out on Brynner, where he worked for the ruler of the planet, imbuing the robotic constructs that worked there with advanced sentience. When the Autobots finally caught up with him, Maxitran killed himself with a bomb in his lasercore rather than let himself be taken alive, begging the Autobots to stop the Matrix Quest. Notes * TP character for the Matrix Quest TP * He believed the Matrix was not mystical, but instead a portal to another dimension where dead Transformers could be 'uploaded'. Some of his colleagues found themselves 'uploaded' to his theoretical dimension. This did not work out well for anyone involved. * Maxitran eventually discovered the real Matrix, though he discovered something about it that terrified him and made him destroy all his research. This was the Unicron taint left in the Matrix from the Neocron TP. * When the Autobots caught up with Maxitran he was in disguise as a Western Schoolmistress. Was he hiding out in disguise just in case, or did he just like the feel of the fabric? * Goth Opera revealed Maxitran to have been in the employ of Thunderwing, who was in turn acting under orders passed down by Straxus to create a secondary Matrix, not trusting the Autobot Matrix-Holder to fulfill their duties. Bakrane Files After the mission to Bakrane, the Autobots recovered many of Maxitran's old data logs: Much of the data retrieved is so huge, file-size-wise, because it is video -- there are about twenty video logs of Maxitran in the lab, often indistinctly muttering to himself. In a few, they are literally just snippets of him sitting at his computer typing; in another, he is building a Matrix casing but not actually doing anything with it yet; in another, he and another scientist are discussing the planet's weather and how the rainwater might be harvested to serve as a primary power supply. Essentially, it's vlogs of his working life; there are a lot of stretches where nothing relevant occurs, unless one's goal was to study exactly how Maxitran sits in a chair. However, five files are of particular interest: - In one, Maxitran explains his theory -- that the Matrix is indeed a portal to the afterlife, but that the afterlife is in fact another dimension of reality that can be accessed if it's ever figured out how. He talks a bit about theoretical study involving the death process of Transformers and suggests that perhaps this 'Matrix dimension' consists of pure data, and that in dying, a Transformer essentially infodumps them to this second world. - Maxitran has a spirited argument with a colleague, Proctorox, who insists that Maxitran is mad. Maxitran throws a cyber-stapler at him just before the clip ends. - Maxitran explains his latest theory in hushed tones -- as if sharing a secret. He claims that he is near a breakthrough and can only test these hypotheses through live research, and that surely the Autobots will forgive him in the end. - Maxitran is sitting near a Matrix glowing yellow in some kind of protective cube. He explains how the Matrix engenders some sort of strange fear reaction in everyone who comes to near it -- and hypothesizes that it was because of the terror that the test subject felt when he was under the drill table. The log ends before he can elaborate further. - In the final clip, Maxitran is with a red-glowing Matrix -- the one that attacked the Transformers on Bakrane. In a hurried tone he explains how the rage Proctorox felt at being converted into raw Matrix data backfired and created this /thing/, which is already starting to affect his colleagues. Maxitran says that it's only a matter of time before anyone finds out, and so he's taking the 'Fear Matrix' and leaving to continue his research elsewhere, leaving the red one behind. Included in several subdirectories are partial schematics and process logs for converting a Transformer's mind into fodder for these false Matrices. It appears that these are incomplete backups; Maxitran likely deleted the originals before fleeing. Logs * Bakrane log - currently missing! *A Fist Full of Energon - Maxitran is tracked down to the planet Brynner *The Grand Agnoraxian Science Fair - With Maxitran dead, the Autobots try and discover what he was up to beforehand. *Red's Matrix Notes - Red Alert's notes on Maxitran Players Blueshift, though he was created by either Hazard or Sensational, if I was a betting man! Category:Destroyed